


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by ant_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Misunderstandings, kenma has the brain cell in this relationship, suga?? being a parental figure?? its more likely than u think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king/pseuds/ant_king
Summary: "So, who's the lucky girl?" Tanaka slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders."The what?" Hinata had absolutely no idea what he was talking about."The girl you went on a date with last weekend!" Tanaka said, far too loudly and enthusiastically.Hinata was puzzled. He couldn't have been on a date with a girl at the weekend, because he'd been on a date with... Kenma. He immediately realised what had happened.Someone sees Hinata and Kenma on a date, but mistakes Kenma for a girl. This leads Hinata to wonder if he should come out to the team or not.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 315





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> i literally cannot stop thinking about kenhina so here,, pls take this,,
> 
> hope u like it!!

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Tanaka slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"The what?" Hinata had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"The girl you went on a date with last weekend!" Tanaka said, far too loudly and enthusiastically.

Hinata was puzzled. He couldn't have been on a date with a girl at the weekend, because he'd been on a date with... Kenma. He immediately realised what had happened. Whoever saw him must have recognised him quickly, and not taken enough time to recognise Kenma, or even discern his gender. Hinata felt himself bristle at the fact that someone just  _ assumed _ , because Kenma had long hair. However, he was slightly relieved that Kenma hadn't been recognised. He wasn't ashamed of him, he just wasn't ready to come out to everyone yet.

"I don't know what you mean." He kept his voice even, but the lie tasted bitter in his mouth.

"C'mon! My friend was sure it was you! There aren't that many short ginger kids at Karasuno, it had to be you!" Tanaka insisted on pressing the issue.

"Just drop it, okay?" Hinata sped into the changing room to get ready for practice. Thankfully, Tanaka got the hint and finally stopped asking him about it. Hinata pulled out his phone, and hoped that Kenma wasn’t already practicing.

_ shoyo: hi so smth happened _

_ shoyo: can u text now?? _

_ kenma: what happened? _

_ shoyo: we were seen at the weekend _

_ shoyo: BUT!!! _

_ shoyo: they thought you were a girl _

_ shoyo: so wtf do i dooooo?? _

_ kenma: i hope u know kuro read this over my shoulder and is now doing his stupid laugh _

_ kenma: i hate u for this _

_ shoyo: :(( _

_ kenma: i take it all back. ily  _

_ shoyo: pls help me :’( _

_ kenma: well ig it depends on whether u want to come out or not _

  
  


_ kenma: it’s ur decision, so i wont be mad or anything if u choose not to tell them _

_ shoyo: i just don’t know!!!! _

_ kenma: kuro says u should come out _

_ shoyo: that... doesn’t fill me w confidence... _

_ kenma: yeah, i try to do the opposite of what kuro says to do _

_ shoyo: OH FUCK _

_ kenma: ?? _

_ kenma: what is it?? _

_ kenma: shoyo?? _

  
  


Hinata had been so absorbed in texting Kenma, that he hadn’t noticed all his teammates leave the changing room in order for practice to start. Kenma was probably the only thing that could distract Hinata from volleyball, after all. Since he’d taken so long to get ready, Suga had come back to check up on him, and accidentally read the texts over his shoulder.

“Hinata, you okay?” He said, gently.

Hinata practically jumped out of his skin, and pocketed his phone faster than he’d ever done before. “Y-yeah! I’m fine!” He stood up to go practice, but Suga pushed him back down.

“I saw the texts. Please tell me what’s going on. I can try and help.” Suga smiled, and Hinata just started to cry.

“I’m s-sorry for c-crying.” Hinata wiped at his eyes furiously.

“No it’s fine! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. That’s like, the opposite of what I was trying to do here.” Suga frantically apologised.

“So, what exactly did you see?” Hinata asked Suga carefully.

“I know you were texting Kenma about coming out.” Suga replied. The words slipped off his tongue so easily, that Hinata wondered why he couldn’t just do the same.

“Yeah. About that.” He took a deep breath. This was it, the moment he’d spent  _ months _ agonising over, running through potential outcomes in his head before he went to sleep, overthinking constantly. “I’m gay, and I’m dating Kenma.” 

He exhaled. The words had left his mouth now. He wouldn’t be able to take them back.

To his surprise, Suga teared up a little bit, and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” he whispered as he gripped the back of Hinata’s shirt.

Eventually they pulled apart. “Why are  _ you _ crying?” Hinata asked.

Suga froze slightly. “It’s nice, to see somebody else who’s the same as you.” He gave Hinata a wobbly smile, and he understood immediately. Suga probably felt the same rush of adrenaline that made his hands shake, and his vision blur, that Hinata had felt just moments beforehand.

It was his turn to pull Suga into a hug, so he did, and just as the taller boy had done for him a few minutes ago, he told him how proud he was.

“So, it seemed like there was something bigger going on. Is everything okay?” Suga asked, when they released each other for a second time.

“Oh.” Hinata looked down at his lap. “Tanaka’s friend from another class saw me and Kenma while we were on a date last weekend, but he thought Kenma was a girl, so Tanaka asked me about it before practice.” Hinata frowned. “Shit! Practice!” He suddenly remembered that there was a world outside of the small changing room.

Suga laughed. “I think this is more important than practice.” He then glanced at the door. “Don’t you  _ dare _ tell Daichi I told you that.”

“I won’t. I promise!” 

“Great. So what are you going to do about the Tanaka problem?”

“Well, I could come out to the team and risk all the friendships I have, or I could lie to Tanaka, and carry around this secret until I die.”

“I’m sure the team would be okay with it. If anyone wasn’t, Daichi would kick them off the team so fast they wouldn’t know what hit them.”

Hinata was relieved to hear that. It was nice to know that his upperclassmen had his back, when he couldn’t be sure about everyone else.

“Okay. I'll do it.” He stood up, and made it halfway to the door before stopping. “Wait! What if Kageyama refuses to toss to me! I can’t do it!”

Suga put a hand on his shoulder. “He won’t do that. You know the only thing he truly cares about is volleyball. You being gay isn’t even on his radar.” Hinata couldn’t disagree with that.

“Right. I’m gonna do it for real this time.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Suga asked.

“Yes please.” Hinata felt like his knees were going to give out underneath him. They walked into the gym together.

Suga whispered something to Daichi, who clapped his hands. Once everyone gathered around, he began to speak. “Hinata has something he wants to say, so please listen to him.”

With that, everyone’s gaze turned to Hinata, who quivered under the weight of their stares. “Uh. I just wanted to say... that uh- I’m gay. And I’m dating Kenma, from Nekoma.”

There was a beat of silence.

Then, at the outskirts of the group, Tanaka doubled over laughing.

“Hey! Take this seriously dude!” Noya scolded him. Everybody noted the irony of  _ Nishinoya  _ telling someone to be serious.

“I am! I am!” He wiped tears from his eyes. “It’s just, I’m so sorry Hinata. I should have been congratulating you on getting a boyfriend. That’s all.”

Once Hinata saw everyone’s confused faces, He launched into the story of the cursed interaction that brought him to this point. Eventually, understanding dawned, and Hinata couldn’t stop beaming at how easily everyone accepted him. He felt so much better now that he didn’t have to worry about anyone finding out, or that his friends would hate him. 

After a few minutes Kageyama came up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, boke?”

“Yeah? What’s up Bakageyama?”

“Are his tosses better than mine?” Of all the questions Hinata had been expecting, this was not one of them.

“How would I know? I haven’t asked him to set for me yet?”

“Okay. Just checking.”

“Oh my god, I’m not going to transfer to Nekoma or anything! I’ll still hit your stupid tosses.” He stuck his tongue out for good measure.

“My tosses are not stupid!”

“Then come prove it! I’ve been dying to hit one all day.” Kageyama took the bait, and Hinata dragged him onto the court.

After practice, Hinata remembered that he should probably text Kenma back.

_ shoyo: hey im sorry _

_ shoyo: suga walked in and saw the texts, and i came out to my team!!! _

_ kenma: did everything go okay?? _

_ shoyo: yeah, it went great <3 _

_ kenma: <3 _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> someone on twitter: kenma keeps his hair long bc a wide field of vision makes him anxious
> 
> me, reading the tweet through my fringe: oH??
> 
> pls leave a kudos or a comment if u enjoyed!!


End file.
